


Demasiado...

by Mayo-san (HazaQuico)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Dean, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Castiel, M/M, Multi, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Sam, Slytherin, Slytherin Gabriel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazaQuico/pseuds/Mayo-san
Summary: Castiel supo que algo iría mal en cuanto el sombrero seleccionador no lo asignó en Slytherin.Todo lo que había creído comenzaba a tener otro significado; su escala de valores había dado un giro de 180 grados, y ahora no sabía siquiera que rumbo debería tomar.¿Por qué no simplemente hizo lo que todos esperaban de él?¿Por qué ser tan fiel hacia alguien que siempre había sido inalcanzable?Y es que Dean era demasiado, ese era el problema.Demasiado guapo, demasiado amable, demasiado talentoso y demasiado heterosexual...Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak, un par de alumnos en la academia de magia de Hogwarts, divididos usualmente por una barrera creada por ellos mismos.Confusión, snitches en el estómago y un destino destruido que lucha por reconstruirse.





	Demasiado...

#  Umbral 

###  Umbral - _Parte inicial o primera de un proceso o actividad._

Siempre me han dicho que los inicios son muy importantes. Las primeras impresiones, el primer beso, la primera nota de una canción.  
Y honestamente no sé como podría describir este sentimiento, mi propio inicio en Hogwarts.

Ser el menor de los hermanos es complicado. Siempre peleando, siempre obteniendo las sobras del plato de comida de los mayores.

Mi familia no tiene todo el dinero del mundo, pero no me quejo, vivimos bien y tenemos lo necesario. Mi padre parece feliz de saber que nosotros asistimos a Hogwarts tal y como él lo había hecho.  
Mi sueño es encontrar la forma en la que pueda devolver a papá todo lo que ha hecho por mi y mis hermanos.

Hablo de inicios y ni siquiera me he presentado, debo lucir como un niño tonto.  
Mi nombre es Castiel Novak, y tengo once años cumplidos. No soy muy interesante en realidad, no destaco como el resto de mi familia.

En estos momentos siento el peso de la túnica heredada de mi hermano mayor, Lucifer. Estaba tan sucia y rota que destacaba del resto.  
No era su intención dejarla así, por supuesto, él amaba a papá e intentaba no causarle más líos económicos de los que ya teníamos.  
El problema era que después había sido utilizada por Miguel, y finalmente arruinada por mi tonto gato, que había terminado por destruirla. Ahora tenía pelos amarillentos por todas partes.  
Sabía que sería lo mismo cuando fuese seleccionado en Slytherin, como el resto de mi familia.  
Lucifer ya había dejado el colegio el año anterior, y Gabriel y yo cursaríamos apenas nuestro primer año. Eso significaba que alguno de los dos obtendría una túnica demasiado larga para su cuerpo y bastante desgastada.

Nada mejor.

Esta mañana había iniciado mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Miguel había irrumpido en mi habitación temprano, antes de la salida del sol. Sentí a Gabriel hacerse un ovillo en la cama, luchando conmigo por el resto de la cobija. Conocía a mi hermano mayor lo suficiente como para imaginar lo que vendría, pero aquello no evitó que me molestaran sus acciones.  
El golpe de agua fría había caído de lleno en Gabriel, y al estar en la misma cama yo había sufrido las consecuencias. El lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo estaba empapado.

\-- Padre quiere que se levanten temprano de la cama. -- había dicho, con un tono serio y sin un rastro de sueño en su voz. -- Hay problemas con los gnomos otra vez, es necesario desgnomizar el jardín antes de partir al colegio.

Lo miré de reojo mientras me sentaba en la cama, con Gabe refunfuñando debajo de la cobija húmeda.  
\-- Se cree la gran cosa solo por ser su último año como prefecto.

Sonreí despacio.

\-- Yo creo que lo hace por ser un adulto.

Unas horas después, al terminar de desnogmizar el jardín, estaría estornudando sobre mi desayuno a medio comer, con Gabriel mirando con molestia a nuestro hermano mayor.

\-- Hiciste que Castiel cogiera un resfriado.

\-- Era inevitable -- respondió. -- Sin el agua no hubieran despertado por completo.

A pesar de sus palabras, pude notar un rastro de arrepentimiento en su voz. Le sonreí, acto que pareció reconfortarlo.

\-- No hay tiempo para comer. -- Lucifer había interrumpido nuestro desayuno. Retiró los platos de la mesa antes de que hubiésemos terminado. -- Papá esta ocupado y ya no quedan polvos flu. Tendré que llevarlos a todos en la camioneta.

Miguel tenía una expresión graciosa en el rostro, parecía que en verdad le desagradaba la idea de viajar en un transporte muggle.  
Mi hermano mayor continuó.

\-- Sí, viajaremos como los muggles, Miguel.

A ninguno le gustaba la idea, pero Lucifer parecía capaz de cualquier cosa mientras se tratase de llevar la contraria a Miguel.  
He de suponer que es algo normal, debido a sus personalidades. Mi hermano mayor tenía una actitud mucho más rebelde y liberal en cuanto a todo, mientras que Miguel era todo lo contrario; siempre apegado a las reglas, serio, obediente y respetuoso.  
Lucifer podría venderlo al diablo por una paleta, y Miguel podría hacer lo mismo por una pieza de pan.

\-- ¡Pido el asiento de adelante! -- Gabriel salió disparado, no sin antes robar un scone del plato de Miguel antes de que Lucifer lo retirase.

Hice lo mismo, tomando un panquecillo de la canasta que estaba al centro de la mesa.

Al final Lucifer convenció a Gabe de que me dejase ir al frente, puesto que el aire frío de la mañana podría agravar el leve resfriado que estaba próximo a obtener. Le sonreí divertido cuando lo miré bajar del lugar y subir a la parte trasera. Él me sacó la lengua con el entrecejo fruncido.

\-- ¿Nervioso por el primer día? Pareces más callado de lo usual.

\-- Solo un poco -- respondí, mientras él encendía la camioneta. -- Me asusta no estar en Slytherin como ustedes, o en Ravenclaw como papá.

Él revolvió mi cabello, dejándolo más desordenado de lo normal.

\-- Lo estarás, eres un Novak -- dijo. El auto ya estaba en marcha -- De igual forma, sabes que el sombrero toma en cuenta tus opiniones.

No muy convencido, dejé que el viejo estéreo sonara sin interrupciones, con la suave voz de Elvis acompañando al salvaje ruido del motor.

Al llegar a la estación, Miguel fue el primero en partir hacia el anden, con la jaula de la lechuza familiar al hombro y la varita en mano, importandole poco el ser descubierto por Muggles, como siempre. Lucifer fue el siguiente, decidido en acompañar a Gabriel hasta que estuviera a punto de subir al tren.  
Dijo que volvería por mi, por lo que esperé unos metros atrás recargado en un viejo poste de luz. 

La última vez que había venido a ese lugar fue para ver a Miguel y Lucifer partir y no regresar hasta unos meses después. El tiempo que ellos estuvieron fuera lo pasé con papá y Gabriel, ayudando en las tareas de la casa y trabajando para obtener algo que aportar a mi hogar.  
No sé si cuidar a los gatos de la vecina podría considerarse un trabajo, después de todo no hay mucho por hacer cuando solo eres un niño de diez años de edad.  
La paga no era muy buena, pero yo estaba feliz de ayudar, el trabajo duro siempre ha sido algo que yo disfrutaría.

Pasaron los minutos y no regresaba. Supuse que se encontraría con alguno de sus amigos de años menores, por lo que me resigné a cruzar la barrera por mi cuenta.  
Miré a Charles, mi viejo gato rubio, inseguro sobre cruzar hacia el andén yo solo. La última vez había estado de la mano con mi padre, además de que solo sería para acompañar a mis hermanos.  
Esta vez era diferente, yo era diferente.

Dudaba. Daba un paso, respiraba, luego otro paso. Charles maulló en protesta a mi lentitud.  
No podía evitar ser tan indeciso, esperaba a mi hermano mayor aparecer cuanto antes.  
Estaba por mi tercer o cuarto paso cuando Charles volvió a maullar, advirtiendo la presencia de un desconocido.

Un chico tocó mi hombro, cabello liso, rubio, mostrando una sonrisa alegre, tan feliz como los demás. Me había sorprendido tanto que di un sobresalto, incómodo.

\-- Vas a Hogwarts, ¿Verdad?-- Tenía un marcado acento británico que me hizo sonreír. Yo asentí con la cabeza. -- Debes usar la túnica en el tren, por los muggles, ya sabes. -- Solté un suspiro, papá había dicho lo mismo.

\-- Estaba emocionado...

Mi compañero pareció entender, riendo aparentemente divertido con mi respuesta.

\-- ¿Sabes cómo entrar?

Al parecer lucía tan perdido como lo estaba.  
Miré alrededor, y tal y como esperaba no había rastro de Lucifer.

\-- Espero a mi hermano, no debe estar muy lejos.

\-- Deberías ir ahora, tú y tu gato llaman bastante la atención.

Charles y yo conectamos miradas, aceptando en silencio que tenía algo de razón.

\-- Debemos ir, se hace tarde.

Tomó mi brazo, llevándose mi maleta y la jaula con Charles en su camino. Me sorprendió tanto que no noté el momento en que cruzamos. Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaban las viejas y complicadas máquinas de los muggles, en su lugar sobre el andén 9 3/4 se alzaba el expreso a Hogwarts, con su característico tono rojo brillante, expulsando humo blanco.  
Lo que destacaba de la estación era la gran cantidad de alumnos, cada uno con el uniforme de Hogwarts de acuerdo a su respectiva casa. Al igual que yo, habían otros que llevaban simplemente una túnica negra. Alumnos de primer año que esperábamos ser seleccionados.  
El chico que me había arrastrado con él llevaba una bufanda con los colores de Slytherin.

\-- No me has dicho cual es tu nombre. -- dijo. Yo le miré a los ojos.

\-- Castiel-- susurré. Él tuvo que acercarse un poco hacia mi. -- Castiel Novak.

El chico pareció sorprenderse con mi respuesta.

\-- Otro Novak... Mi nombre es Balthazar, es mi segundo año. Estoy en Slytherin, como tus dos hermanos mayores.

\-- ¿Conoces a mis hermanos?

\-- Claro ¡Todo el mundo los conoce!-- sonreía. -- Ambos fueron el centro de atención durante el año anterior, y algunos otros antes de que yo entrara a Hogwarts, inclusive.

Yo estaba al tanto de las habilidades de mis hermanos. Miguel era muy bueno en clases, un alumno de excelencia. Prefecto de Slytherin y el favorito de muchos de los profesores.  
Lucifer, por su parte, era uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch. Quizás algo violento y temperamental, pero muy talentoso. Ganó el premio a mejor jugador en su puesto de golpeador durante varios años seguidos.

Este pensamiento me hizo temblar. ¿Cuál se supondría que sería la forma en la que yo sería reconocido, si solo era un niño tonto y poco sociable?

\-- ¡Castiel!

Miré hacia el origen del sonido. Lucifer me miraba a unos metros de distancia.

\-- Tengo que ir-- volví a mirar a Baltazar. -- Mis hermanos están esperándome.

\-- Fue un gusto, Castiel. -- sonrió, estrechando mi mano. -- Volveremos a vernos algún día.

Le vi partir. Tomó su única maleta y subió al tren, desapareciendo de mi vista al traspasar la puerta.  
Nuestro encuentro fue tan corto que no tuve tiempo de pensar en que había hecho un probable nuevo amigo.

Unos instantes después estaba caminando hasta donde Lucifer y Gabriel.

\-- Miguel está en el vagón de los prefectos, así que deberán ir ustedes solos. -- se agachó a nuestra altura. -- No será difícil encontrar un lugar vacío hasta el final del tren. -- Miraba a Gabriel a los ojos. -- Niño, no quiero que destruyas la escuela en tu primer año, intenta no pelear con alguien -- ambos sonrieron -- A no ser que se trate de un Gryffindor, por supuesto. 

\-- No prometo nada.

\-- Castiel, tu comportamiento no es problemático pero necesitas conversar un poco más... intenta soltarte un poco, vamos -- dio suaves golpes en mi hombro que me hicieron sonreír.

Esa parecía una tarea fácil para él o Gabriel, inclusive para Miguel. Mi caso era distinto, yo lo era. ¿Qué sucedería si no resultase todo como ellos esperaban de mi?

\-- Lucifer... -- Solté un suspiro, él me miró curioso. -- ¿Y si no soy material para Slytherin? 

Ambos se miraron, obligándome a tragar saliva.

\-- No digas tonterías Castiel. -- Lucifer reía, Gabe bajó la mirada. -- Con esos ojos de cachorro... podrías manipular a cualquiera, apuesto a que eres incluso más Slytherin que Gabriel.

\-- ¡Oye!

\-- Pase lo que pase no lo sabrás hasta que tengas el sombrero sobre tu cabeza. -- sonreía -- Deja de preocuparte.

Tras repartir una última sacudida de cabello, Lucifer se alejó del tren a paso lento dejándonos a nosotros llevar nuestras maletas.  
Era la hora de partir.

Gabriel y yo entramos, buscando algún sitio vacío. Algunos chicos nos veían pasar, a lo que Gabriel sonreía hacia quienes llamaban su atención.  
Yo permanecía en un completo silencio.

Ya en el último vagón, encontramos una recámara completamente vacía.  
Gabe puso nuestras maletas en el asiento del lado del pasillo, tomando él el de la ventana. Yo lo imité, dejando la jaula de Charles a mi lado.  
Lucifer seguía afuera, mirando desde una esquina. Le saludé agitando la mano, y Gabriel le sacó el dedo medio, lo que le hizo sonreír.  
Ambos reíamos, habíamos creado un ambiente cómodo antes del primer día de clase, dudo que hubiese algo mejor.

Justo cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, y amenazando con romper nuestra burbuja de felicidad, escuchamos los suaves golpeteos en la puerta.  
Una, otra, y otra vez.

\-- ¿Hola?

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos, y sin decir alguna palabra me decidí a abrir la puerta.  
Detrás de esta se encontraba un muchacho de nuestra edad, castaño claro, brillantes ojos verdes y sonrisa simpática. Llevaba ropa muggle, algo extraño al estar ya con rumbo a la escuela.

\-- ¡Hola!-- tomó mi mano, sacudiéndola de arriba a abajo varias veces. Había pasado tan rápidamente que había perdido el habla. -- Mi nombre es Dean, ¿Puedo ir en su compartimiento?

Apenas había logrado balbucear una palabra cuando Gabriel se adelantó. 

\-- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién crees que eres entrando así? -- miraba a este chico, Dean, como su fuese la cosa más extraña que había visto en toda su vida. Yo negué despacio con la cabeza en desaprobación.

\-- ¿Que dices? -- arqueó una ceja. -- ¡Pero si he llamado antes de entrar!

\-- Tonterías. -- suspiró. -- Además no hay lugar aquí para ti, todos los asientos están ocupados.

Dean miró sobre mi hombro. Por supuesto, era una mentira de Gabriel, una muy mala de hecho.  
Lo vi arrugar la nariz.  
Charles maulló.

\-- ¿Tu sí me dejarás entrar?-- me preguntó, honestamente yo estaba confundido. -- Puedes poner al gato en el otro asiento, con las maletas. 

Sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos, esperanzado.  
Gabe aún esperaba que yo me negara a la petición de Dean.

Para el disgusto de mi propio hermano, no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir. Pude ver como la sonrisa de Dean fue creciendo poco a poco, a medida que Gabriel soltaba un quejido.

\-- Siempre eres demasiado amable con cualquier persona, hermanito.

Lo ignoré, tomando el asiento de la ventana justo enfrente de Gabriel. Él mantenía el brazo recargado en el marco de la ventana, mostrando un nulo interés en el chico.

\-- Pero no soy cualquier persona-- dijo Dean, sentándose en el asiento a mi lado. -- Soy su amigo. ¿Verdad?

Volvió a verme, y yo ladee la cabeza despacio. 

\-- Ni siquiera sabes como me llamo. -- susurré.

\-- Ya es un inicio. -- volvió a sonreír. -- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él era como un libro abierto, no fue difícil notar una genuina curiosidad en sus ojos. Dean Winchester siempre fue fácil de leer.

\-- Cas... castiel-- balbucee, a Dean parecía no importarle. -- Castiel Novak

Y hasta la llegada de la señora de los dulces, donde mi hermano se había atascado, los tres permanecimos en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de los sonidos del tren y las charlas animadas de nuestros futuros compañeros.

La aparición de Dean había sido algo que llamó mi atención. No era alguien del todo agradable o interesante, tampoco su apellido me sonaba de alguna familia mágica poderosa.  
Pero había algo raro en él, algo que lo hacía diferente a Gabriel o a Balthazar.  
La genuina curiosidad me mataba por dentro, y con mi carácter introvertido no pude hacer más que escucharlo hablar sobre si mismo, respondiendo sus preguntas y haciendo miles más en mi cabeza.  
Había ganado un nuevo amigo en el momento en que Dean había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tenía muchas dudas sobre esta historia. No me animaba a publicar, pero al final el destino (y la suerte) han decidido que debería darle una oportunidad.  
> Así que aquí me tienen, esperando a ver si esto logra atraparlos. Yo ruego por un sí jaja
> 
> Espero que les guste, y nos leemos ♡


End file.
